


Flower Crowns

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Flower Crowns, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: The last place Ulaz looks for Thace and Keith is in the gardens.





	Flower Crowns

Trying to find Thace in the maze the Blade of Marmora called a base was easier said than done. And wherever Thace was, Keith wasn’t usually far off, as the cub had a habit of following his father around like a kara chick following its mother. Ulaz didn’t know where they could have gone. Normally, they were in his and Thace’s room around this time, since it was around dinner. Sometimes, though, they would head down to the Archives or to the obstacle course on the training deck, as Keith loved trying to climb the rock wall. Both places had been devoid of any signs of his bondmate or cub.

And they weren’t in the kitchens. Ulaz had made sure to check there because he had heard there had been a new shipment of polan fruit come in, and Thace had a penchant for snagging one or two for him and Keith on occasion.

The last place he ended up checking was the small garden that was on base. It housed only a couple of specimens, and Ulaz didn’t know when it had been built. However, he could remember Chief Medical Officer Kellun mentioning that being in contact with nature on occasion was supposed to be good for their health. His ears perked as he approached the door to the garden, as it had been left slightly ajar, allowing a sliver of pale purple light to flow through into the dimly lit corridor. He could hear soft voices too, one sounding much older than the other two.

“I made one! I made one!” That was Keith—judging by his tone, he was likely excitedly bouncing up and down on his toes.

“Yes, thank you, kitling… it’s beautiful.” And there was Thace, chuckling softly.

“I made one too!” The third voice belonged to Regris. From outside the door, Ulaz could hear the little cub’s tail lightly swishing in excitement through the grass.

“How lovely,” Thace assured the second cub. “Now, how about you go and collect some more flowers?”

Ulaz lightly shouldered the door open to keep from startling them, and as he entered, he saw Regris rushing over to a large bush which was covered in light blue blossoms on the other side of the garden—a plant called Weblum’s Tongue, if Ulaz wasn’t mistaken. Thace was sitting cross-legged on the ground, wearing two haphazardly made flower crowns—one for each cub—on top of his head. Keith was sitting in Thace’s lap, trying to make another flower crown. The tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he tried to concentrate.

“Having fun?” Ulaz asked.

Thace’s ears flicked in surprised, turning in Ulaz’s direction before his gaze followed. Keith gasped excitedly, visibly perking up.

“Laz!” Keith said, tumbling out of Thace’s lap and tearing off across the grass. The half-made flower crown was forgotten as Keith latched onto Ulaz’s leg, laughing happily. “We’re making flower crowns!”

“Yes, I can see that,” Ulaz assured him, reaching down to lightly ruffled Keith’s headfur.

“Kitling, how about you go and find more flowers to finish this flower crown,” Thace suggested, lightly patting the half-finished crown that sat on the grass. “So that Laz can have one?”

Keith visibly perked up, bouncing up and down on his toes before he released Ulaz’s leg and bounded over to the other side of the garden where Regris was still picking more flowers.

“I could just take one of yours?” Ulaz pointed out, ears twitching in amusement.

Thace frowned half-heartedly at him. “Keith and Regris made these for me,” he retorted, sounding just a touch amused. “Wait your turn… the boys will make you your own.”

Ulaz chuckled softly, as he settled down in the grass beside Thace. “Alright, I will,” he said as he nudged his nose against Thace’s temple, and earned a delighted purr in return.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
